


Full Moon Caverns

by mawmawile



Series: RNG Vocaloid [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Dimension Travel, Dungeon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/mawmawile
Summary: It was a normal day at school until Lily and IA are forced to clear a dungeon.
Series: RNG Vocaloid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592458
Kudos: 1





	Full Moon Caverns

One moment, everything was normal. IA and Lily were eating lunch together in their school classroom. The two of them were gossiping about grades and boys and celebrities, until the room rang with the loudest sound either of them had ever heard, and glowed with the brightest light either of them had ever seen.

The next moment, they woke up in the dark, the only source of light glowing blue rocks. Lily got up first, holding her head and squinting her eyes. “What the—?”

“Urk—Lily? Is that you?” IA said from behind her, sounding out of it. “Can you help me up?”

Lily turned to help her, but was surprised by the sight. Instead of her school uniform, IA was wearing what looked to be a suit of armor complete with gauntlets and boots (but no helmet, as her long blonde hair was spilling out). Not to mention, Lily could see a scabbard attached to her side.

“What the heck are you wearing?” Lily asked, helping her friend up.

IA looked down at her outfit. “It’s. It’s a lot. What’s going on? And what are _you_ wearing?”

Lily saw her clothes for the first time. She was wearing a long white dress that, that… Lily was surprised she wasn’t shivering. Plus, she didn’t even have shoes on! Just glittering anklets that wrapped around her calves. “And what’s wrong with your ears?” IA asked.

“There’s nothing wrong with my…” She stopped suddenly brushing her hand over her ears. They had a point! “What is going on?!”

“Ah, you’re finally awake,” said a new voice. “I was getting concerned about you.”

IA and Lily turned. “Len?! You’re here too?”

“Who’s Len? My name’s Yuu.” The boy was dressed in loose, pink robes. He had blonde, messy hair and blue eyes. “Thought I’d tag you two for the adventure, then you passed out. What’re your names?”

The girls introduced themselves, still giving Yuu strange looks. “What is this place?” IA asked.

“What’s that? You mean you walked into here without giving it another thought?” Yuu shook his head. “Welcome to Full Moon Caverns. They say at its peak lives a ferocious monster, and boatloads of treasure.”

“A monster?” IA said, the same time that Lily said, “Treasure?”

“Eh… that sounds dangerous! Let’s get outta here!” IA said.

“No can do,” Yuu said. “I accidentally caused a cave-in. The only exit is up top.”

“Guess we better get going.” Lily shrugged.

“Wait wait wait what are you talking about?” IA said, running up to her friend. “How are you so calm? How did we even get here? Why does he look like Len? Am I dreaming? I think I’m dreaming.”

“I’m not a worrier, I don’t know, I don’t know, and if you’re dreaming then we’re having the same dream.”

IA just blinked at her, flabbergasted.

“If you’re all settled, let’s make a game plan.” Yuu took out a small journal from his satchel and began to write. “I’m a geomancer. In training. What do you guys do?”

“Oh, we’re both students,” said IA.

“I also work part-time at a convenience store,” Lily added.

“Geez, that’s not what I mean! Okay, I’m gonna assume it’s ‘sword’ and ‘bow.’”

Lily looked back to see, yes, she indeed had a bow on her person. “I don’t know how to use this.”

“My mom says I kinda have good knife skills?” IA tried and failed to pull the sword out of the scabbard.

“Well, I am just in training,” Yuu said, and tossed the journal behind him. “Let’s take this place down!”

So off the three of them went into the depths of Full Moon Caverns, walking very quickly to their deaths.

* * *

“I’ll show you ladies the ropes,” Yuu said. Currently, the abysmal trio were facing off against a mere slime. A slime, which was causing IA and Lily to cling to each other in fear.

Yuu threw a rock at it. It dissolved. “It’s nuanced.”

“Oh, I’m good at that!” Lily said, then threw a rock at another innocent slime.

* * *

They walked around for a while, before they encountered another foe. It was a slime, but this time it was wearing a cool hat. “I want it,” IA said. “I want that hat. I need it.”

“If you want it, you have to kill it yourself,” said Yuu.

IA looked at the sword in her belt. “Okay. I can do this.” She grabbed the handle and tried to pull it out. “Okay. I can’t do this.”

“You don’t need to be afraid,” Yuu said, trying to sound comforting. He patted her on the shoulder. “It won’t hurt you.”

“I’m not afraid.” IA blushed. “I don’t know how to get it out.”

“Here, let me try.” Lily came over and yanked the sword out of the scabbard effortlessly. “You gotta beef up, IA.”

IA threw the sword at the slime. It dissolved, and she stole its hat.

* * *

An hour or so passed like that, the three of them throwing things they probably shouldn’t be throwing. “Hey, do you think I could get it in the eye with an arrow?” Lily asked.

"Probably.” Yuu shrugged.

She threw the arrow and it fell straight to the ground like a paper airplane. “Can you get me a rock?”

* * *

Finally, they made it to the top, climbing to the highest level exposed to the sky. IA lagged behind them, weighed down by armor and multiple hats. “Slow down guys, you’re too fast!”

In the middle of the clearing was a woman. “I’m surprised I finally have challengers.”

“Miku?! You’re here too?”

“Who’s Miku? My name’s Ring.” She thrust her hand forward, and with a burst of dark magic, a wall made of purple energy surrounded the clearing. “Let’s battle.”

IA threw her sword at Ring; it missed. “I’ve done all I can do.”

Ring laughed haughtily. “Have I encountered a bunch of amateurs?”

“Yeah.” Lily threw a rock at her. Ring dodged it.

“In that case, prepare to die!” She was hit in the face with a rock. “Ow! You broke my nose!”

“Sorry,” Yuu said. “I’ll be gentler next time.”

Ring shook her head. “Alright, come here and get your treasure.”

The three of them came to her, and Ring gave them an Olive Garden gift card from her wallet. “Don’t spend it all in one place.”

“I thought you were going to be some ferocious monster,” IA said. “I was all scared of you and everything.”

“It’s not the full moon,” Ring said simply. “I’m not at my full power.”

“So can you take the walls down so we can leave?” Lily said.

Ring moved her hands about at the walls. “Uh…”

“How the heck are we supposed to leave?!” IA exclaimed. “There’s a test tomorrow!”

Everyone looked at each other awkwardly.

**Author's Note:**

> YUU LOOKS LIKE LEN LIKE WHAT


End file.
